


Intent

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

'For all purposes and intent.' How many times had he heard that phrase used in movies and on t.v.? It was old. Boring. Nick didn't want to think about how many times it had repeated itself in his head, screaming so loud that sometimes his mouth dropped open, as if sound was actually going to carry through the nerves of his brain and into the air, so others could hear, hear just what he'd been going through. For all purposes and intent; Joe knew what he was doing when he told Nick that he knew his secret, and then walked out of the room, making sure to shut the garage door so Nick could hear it, could feel the house shake a little just because Joe left. Just because Joe was going to see Camilla. Just because Nick loved him too much. He should have known better than to be so obvious.   
  
Even if he did scream, no one was there to hear him.


End file.
